Far beneath the bitter snow lies a rose
by trunksbizkitlover03
Summary: Marron is on her way starting a new life. She applies for secretary at C.C. but didn't realize she was also applying for love with a certain lavender hair man. Plz review. Thanks.
1. Default Chapter

Far beneath the bitter snow lies a rose.  
  
The back wheel of the old yellow taxi jolted over a rock and landed with a thud that sent Marron Chestnut bouncing across the high buckboard seat. She sprawled against the greasy bearded, unkempt driver. His black hair was slick back into a tiny pony tail as his fingers lightly grip the steering wheel, his gaze everywhere but on the steep, sharply curved road.  
  
Marron managed to push herself to a sitting position again and gripped the edge of the wooden seat. "Are we almost there?"  
  
The old man smack his lips chewing his over chewed gum turning to her and smiling, his mouth red from the fruity flavored gum. "Just about!"  
  
It was the same answer he'd been giving her for two hours now. As he worked on his gum plug in his cheek his jaw twitched up and down as he hum to the western song playing lightly on the radio. Marron set her blue sparkle eyes back on the curvy road. Three hours ago they had started up the steep, rutted road carved precariously through the hills and not once noticing a single car passing them by.  
  
She scrunched up her little nose quite perturb with the long torturous road. She dreamed of this precise day since a little girl. Leaving her parents back home on the lonely island she learned to love. She was starting a new life.  
  
She slipped her slimly smooth hands in her blue sweater pocket gripping onto the worn out newspaper ad. She keep it close to her heart for days now. It read  
"The famous and successful Capsule Corporations is now looking for a highly standard educated business secretary if interested please scheduled an appointment with us!"  
  
She had been waiting so long for an opportunity such as this. She study business for few years collecting her fathers old college books studying it tip to tab. She smiled at the wrinkle newspaper ad stuffing it securely back into her blue sweater pocket. They soon entered the busy street of Tokyo as she took in the view of bright lights and crowded streets. The taxi driver grunted aggravated by the busy streets simply spitting out his gum through the dirty window. She forms a small smile noticing his aggravation. He sighed trying to relax in the busy streets driving cautiously to Capsule Corporations. 


	2. Dancers and an important orientation

Far beneath the bitter snow lies a rose. 2  
  
"Stay a while longer. It's not even morning. I'll wake the ladies.."  
  
"Can't. Have to leave because it is morning." Trunks said shrugging his broad shoulders into his coat and stood for a moment surveying the sleeping dancer from the Despardo Club who entertain him so pleasantly last night. Her slender pale body was only partially covered by the light blue sheet. "Damned tempting to stay though, Goten." He murmured his ocean blue eyes half-lidded, memories of the previous night stirring his blood. Slipping a tiny fossil watch from his Armani coat pocket, he glanced at his long time friend, "What day is it?" still lightly toxicated from the alcoholic beverages he had the night before.  
  
"Monday, the first."  
  
His head came up, his light eyebrows mildly creased "You sure?"  
  
"Positive" Goten answered snuggling up to his dancer in his bed they had shared.  
  
"Dende!" Trunks muttered beginning to swiftly button up his coat. "I thought it was Sunday."  
  
"Missed and meeting, did you?"  
  
"My orientation for the new secretary job." Trunks noted with grimace with the thought of his angry mother for his actions to actually miss an important orientation.  
  
"Mom going to want my head on a platter if I don't hurry and try attend the orientation."  
  
The dark hair sayian let out a low whistle "I d would run if I were you!"  
  
Trunks glanced at the clock that sat on the cherry wooden night stand reading 7:46 a.m.  
  
"Where the hell are my dress shoes?" Trunks said agrivated  
  
"Where the feverish Ms. Shelly tossed them after stripping you clothes from you. Near the door." Goten said grumpy trying to fall back asleep. Recalling the young lady's eagerness, Trunks smirked as he shoved on his shoes and ran out the door.  
  
__  
  
She closed her eyes and turned her face skyward to drink in the heat of the sunshine as she held a firm grip to her traveling bags making her way up the few steps of Capsule Corps.  
  
She entered the large compact building and walked through out the long hallways of C.C. in search for the very popular President's office. She carried her luggage with a hard stride walking confidently as she arrived at his door.  
  
She notice the brass in scripted carving on his gray door reading "President Trunks Briefs". She touch it lightly with soft fingertips feeling the cool surface before knocking lightly on the office door. At first she heard no response as she knock harder on the gray door.  
  
"Come in"  
  
She pulled on the brass door knob opening the gray door in front of her before taking in one last ragged breath. She walked inside noticing the overwhelming large office decorated in pure elegance. The marble floor shined no on spec of dirt showing, sliver trimming align around the decorated fire place giving the room a cozy touch.  
  
She shut the door behind her taking a step forward onto the hard marble floor. Her gaze noticed the so call "President" sitting in a black leather chair his back towards her gaze.  
  
__ Involuntary he clenched his teeth and swore. It hadn't even been two minutes since his mother left his office screaming at him for being so late. He sighed twirling his black leather chair around to face his guest.  
  
A shock expression plastered his handsome face as he notice the young lady before him.  
  
OK GUYS IM KINDA NEW TO FANFICTIONS SO PLZ BE GENTLE AND PLEASE REVIEW. I HOPE YOU WILL ENJOY THE ENTIRE STORY IN THE FUTURE. God Bless!!!!!!! 


	3. Squeezing under desks and meetings

Far beneath the bitter snow lies a rose 3  
  
"Marron?" he asked slowly trying to catch his breath.  
  
"Hi Trunks!" Marron said recognizing the tall lavender hair man. He didn't age at all, he still had the beautiful lavender hair, the strong muscles and the deep ocean blue eyes that pierce her soul making her heart flutter once more.  
  
"Damn its been a while!!" Trunks muttered gazing at Marron remembering his old high school crush.  
  
Her looks certainly had changed in his perspective over the past few years. Her blonde hair shined in a loosely tied bun, blue eyes sparkle, eyes that might pull a man in deep if he wan't careful. She had developed into a young blossom woman. She was definitely too pretty and all to close for comfort. A hint of light, powdery perfume tickled his nose, reminding him of the previous night.  
  
Trunks swallowed hard and regain his composure feeling light headed. He wasn't sure if it was the alcohol he had the previous night still pumping his blood or her beauty she still so desire that sweep him off his feet.  
  
"I'm guessing you're here for the secretary job?" he asked adjusting his dark red tie loosely.  
  
"Yes.. I am!" she said noticing the twinkles of sweat drip down his forehead slightly.  
  
Trunks smiled in gratification finally noticing the appropriate blue sweater and long black pleaded skirt that fitted her form perfectly. He waved his hands forward suggesting her to take a seat in the black chair that placed her directly in front of him across the elegant wooden desk.  
  
She sat slowly in her design chair he had suggested and gripped tightly onto her luggage. She was very nervous to be face to face with his handsome features. It seem so hard for her to make eye contact with his blue eyes.  
  
"Would you like me to take that off your hands?" he asked politely suggesting to the luggage she seem to grip so tightly.  
  
"OH no.. I'm fine" she said placing her luggage on the hard marble floor beside her chair.  
  
"Please tell me your acquirements!" he stated very professionally picking up a pen and scribbling on a lose piece of paper not wanting to stare at her beauty.  
  
"Well. I have study business for a few years learning the techniques and standards to the data bases and configure numbers!" she said clasping her hands tightly together.  
  
"Is that so?" he said rather impress she had actually study business. She would have thought she would have started her own company by now. She was overwhelming smart and he knew that since day one.  
  
"Yes Mr. President." She said making Trunks groan hating the formal addressing.  
  
"Please don't call me anything but Trunks. I hate the formalities it makes me feel old." He said watching Marron gripping her hands tighter if it was even possible.  
  
"I'm sorry." She apologize continuing with her speech explaining the configure numbers once more.  
  
"TRUNKS?? ARE YOU THERE?" a loud voice sounded interrupting Marron speech making Trunks groan ducking under his wooden desk in any attempt to hide himself.  
  
It was truly pathetic to be hiding from his own mother but she seem to be on his case lately and he hated to be on her shit list.  
  
Marron giggle at the grown man squeezing himself under his desk like a little child. He probably had his reasons but she couldn't help but laugh heartily at his poor attempts.  
  
"TRUNKS??" Bulma said opening his office door only to notice a young attractive lady seating herself in the black chair that faced her sons desk.  
  
"May I help you Miss?" Bulma asked hoping it wasn't an executive waiting for her son.  
  
"OH.. Hi Bulma-san!!" Marron yelled hugging Bulma tightly distracting her.  
  
"Oh my Dende.Marron is it really you?" Bulma said gripping Marron tightly in a loving hug. She always seemed to love Marron personality. She was the perfect sweet, caring and clever girl that would achieve all of her dreams.  
  
"How have you been? Bulma ask releasing her.  
  
"I've been great. I just move into the city and here I am applying for the secretary job." Marron said sweetly.  
  
"oh honey that's so awesome. If I trust Trunks he will definitely pick you for the job. Besides he could really use a clever girl like yourself." Bulma said winking making Marron blush.  
  
"So where is my dear son?" Bulma asked peering over Marron slender shoulder.  
  
"I believe he went to the copy room." Marron said confidently.  
  
"Hmph. I can never find that boy. He is always disappearing." Bulma said quite perturb by her son absence.  
  
"Well when you do see him tell him I need to him to sign some important documents! Ok!" Bulma said giving Marron a light hug once more.  
  
"I most definitely will."  
  
"Oh. and welcome to the corporate family" Bulma said winking once more walking out the office door.  
  
Marron turned around noticing Trunks peering over his desk making sure the close was clear from his mother searching expedition.  
  
"Thank Dende" Trunks mutter rising from his kneeling position and sitting back down in his comfortable chair. Marron giggled at his messy hair he developed under the tight squeeze of his desk.  
  
"You don't know how she can get sometimes!" Trunks said smoothing his hair out and grabbing some simple documents out of his sliver brief case.  
  
"I bet" Marron said watching his movements.  
  
"Here ya go!" Trunks stated placing the documents infront of her.  
  
"So I guess I'm hire." She said looking deeply at his eyes.  
  
"Well.. like my dear mother mention you're a very clever girl!" he said smiling charm ling.  
  
"If you sign these blank lines right there you will be our new secretary." He said giving her a black ball point pen with his intials craved into the pen. She signed the document with shaky hands handing his pen right back at him.  
  
"Great.. Now why don't we take a coffoe break!" he said placing the documents inside his desk grabbing a pair of sunglasses in the process.  
  
"It be my treat!!" Trunks said slipping on his dark shades gripping onto her slimly hands and dragging her out the doors.  
  
******OK GUYS HERE YOU GO CHAPTER 3. I KNOW YOU ALL ARE WAITING FOR THE ROMANCE TO KICK IN BUT IT WILL IN TIME AND I KNOW IT JUST SEEMS TO BE THE REGULAR T/M STORY BUT THERE WILL BE A TWIST IN FUTURE CHAPTERS AND A LEMON CHAPTER TO. SO PLZ REVIEW AND GOD BLESS ALL OF YOU FOR THE HOLIDAY SEASON. 


	4. The Java House

Far beneath the bitter snow lies a rose 4  
  
They ended up at a small Java Coffee house near the end of the city limits with a small fireplace in the corner of the building blazing warmth from the harsh winter winds. Marron shivered moving closer to the fire blazing with warmth.  
  
She was so different from any other woman he'd ever known. Her blonde hair, tucked inside a warm winter hat she had slipped on earlier from the harsh winds. The curls escaping under her hat, framing her face. He wanted to touch them, to run his fingers along her face and trace that profile that had captivated him in such a short time.  
He had to stop thinking like this they were friends, nothing more. She was his new secretary, for Dende's sake. Still he had to look away when she smiled at him; there was only so much he could take. She keep explaining her plans to eventually open up her own company reporting news as she take a bite of a chocolate chip cookie now and then making her looks like a little school girl. His eyes never left her beauty blazing by the fire flames smiling warmly.  
  
__  
  
It was like a dream talking to him as if they been friends forever. He seems so adorable with the darks shade sunglasses plaster on his handsome face added with a warm smile. He listened to her precise words with his attention all hers. The scenery, inside the small coffee house unbelievably brilliant, added to the feeling, having Trunks treat her like a woman whose company he so enjoyed was wonderful. She reached across for the jug of warm apple cider and he refused to let her, insisting on getting it himself and serving her.  
  
The entire experience was heady. It was almost embarrassingly pleasant, having this much attention. As the shy girl, Marron wasn't used to receiving anyone's full notice, especially a man's and certainly no some one like Trunks Vegeta Briefs. She had to stop this and quickly. Forcing her thoughts back to her story, she managed to think of a few questions.  
  
"Did you always know you would be the famous President you are now?"  
  
He nodded, seeming more relaxed than ever. I grew up with my mother always enlighten me about the wonderful business my grandfather started. I never really wanted the job but I couldn't face my mother if I never took it. I lover her too much."  
  
Marron knew he meant what he said-she could hear it in his voice. For a brief moment she wondered what it would be like to have him feel that way about her.. Ridiculous, she chided herself. It was only the romance of the moment that made her feel that way and yet there was something about his expression that made her breath stop.  
  
Putting aside the chocolate cookies, she leaned closer into the warmth of the fire avoiding his eyes. "Trunks, if you could be anything you wanted, what would it be?" He look startled by the question, then glanced down not making any eye contact. He sighs trying to changed the subject feeling uncomfortable with the question.  
  
"Well tell me ..Where will you be living?"  
  
She felt stupid by the sudden question she asked. She was getting to personal with him for his likings and she could tell.  
  
"I'll be staying at the Cresent Apartment Complex." He grimaced at the sound of her words  
  
"You must be very new in the city. That place is such a dump and highly dangerous for a young lady like yourself." He said as she sips on her apple cider once more listening to his deep masculine voice.  
  
"Well I have limited money to spend." She said shyly.  
  
"Its none of my business but I do have an extra guest room in my apartment complex about a block away from C.C.!" he said politely with shimmering blue eyes.  
  
"I couldn't.."  
  
"Why not? I can honestly tell you I barely stay there. I mostly spend my nights in the office. Please.I would greatly appreciate it!" he said waiting for a reply anticipating a "Yes"  
  
She shrugged her shoulders and nodded a simple yes.  
  
"Great.. You'll be able to unpack there!" he said smiling ear to ear.  
  
"I'll ask Bruce to drop you off there after he drops me off at the office first." he said referring to his personal lemo driver.  
  
*(I know things are starting off slow but I promise when I have more time I get some more chapters out. I'm a little disappointed I didn't get any reviews for the 3rd chapter but I figure it wasn't to much to review about. But anyways here's another chapter I hope u enjoy and plz keep in touch. Thank you and God Bless.)* 


End file.
